


with hearts at rest

by sunbaenims



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Curtain Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbaenims/pseuds/sunbaenims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun is tired. he slips out of his sneakers, all scuffed up, and pauses when he notices how big they look next to sunggyu’s, the white ones that light up when he walks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with hearts at rest

**Author's Note:**

> snippet from a very, very long fic which will probably never be written. sunggyu is a little over four here.

Woohyun’s key gets stuck in the lock on his first try. 

“God damn it,” he mutters, jerking his hand back to pull the key out. The lock doesn’t let up. He sighs, harshly yanking on the key once again and cursing as it doesn’t budge. His thumb is hovering over Dongwoo’s contact on his phone when the door opens.

“Hey.” Dongwoo is smiling. He reaches an arm out to wrap it around Woohyun’s neck and tug him close, and Woohyun feels a brush of lips on his ear. His chest loosens. “I thought I’d heard you."

“Hi.” Dongwoo’s hair smells sweet. Avocado. He’d used Woohyun’s shampoo today. Woohyun smiles, stomach tingling. He moves his shoulders, attempting to shrug his grey, assignment-heavy backpack off his back.

Dongwoo lets go as he feels the wriggle and shuffles around Woohyun to peer at the lock. “Did you get your key stuck again?"

“I thought you’d said you’d call someone for that.” Woohyun is tired. He slips out of his sneakers, all scuffed up, and pauses when he notices how big they look next to Sunggyu’s, the white ones that light up when he walks. 

“Hmm,” Dongwoo hums from the door and there’s an ugly loud sound as he wrenches Woohyun’s key free from the lock. “I talked to Myungsoo today.” The door closes, and Dongwoo turns to look at Woohyun. He’s shirtless. Oh. Woohyun hadn’t noticed. “He said he’s coming over tomorrow because you said you’d help with the setting for the photoshoot he has next week? He’ll take a look at the lock."

Right, Myungsoo. Dongwoo looks so warm, and the small of Woohyun’s back aches as he drops his backpack to the floor. “Hyung,” he says, taking a step closer to link his arms around Dongwoo’s neck. The throbbing behind his eyelids softens with the press of his forehead to Dongwoo’s shoulder.

Dongwoo chuckles, a soft sound Woohyun feels in his toes. “You okay?” He hugs Woohyun back and Woohyun feels Dongwoo’s hands on his ass before they even reach it.

He snorts into Dongwoo’s shoulder. “Yeah.” Warm warm warm. “Did you put Sunggyu to bed already?"

Dongwoo pats his bum twice, kissing the side of his head before he pulls away. “It’s almost eleven.” Sunggyu goes down at nine. Woohyun hadn’t realised it was so late. “He knocked out at eight."

“Did he?” Woohyun’s back pops when he stretches. His shirt rides up and Dongwoo’s gaze falls to the naked skin above the waistband of his briefs. “What’d you two do today for him to tire out so much? We usually can't get him to sleep at nine, let alone eight." 

“We stayed at Mom’s for a while after lunch. Dongsoon noona brought the kids over, you know how they get.” Woohyun hums, grasping the back of his shirt to tug it over his head. Sunggyu’s cousins are both older than him, but they’d taken to Sunggyu the first time they met, Sunggyu's little hand clutching at the back of Woohyun's jeans. It’s been months, he thinks, warmth pooling in his belly as he looks at Dongwoo. “Then Hoya called because he got the day off," is what Dongwoo says, hand moving in time with his lips as he grins so all his teeth show. "So I took Sunggyu to one of his mini classes.”

“Dancing?” Woohyun interrupts, despite knowing Dongwoo hadn’t finished. He shimmies out of his jeans and reaches out to tug Dongwoo closer by the string on his sweatpants. “Shower?”

“Already had one, but sure,” murmurs Dongwoo, lips curled up, and hides his smile in Woohyun’s neck. He’s so warm, back muscles shifting under Woohyun’s hand as Dongwoo skitters fingers up his spine, and Woohyun _wants_. He sighs, drops his forehead to Dongwoo’s shoulder and sways his hips into Dongwoo’s, moaning when his half-hard dick brushes against Dongwoo’s. “Woohyunnie.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Woohyun muffles the words into Dongwoo’s shoulder, rocks his hips back in. They haven’t fucked in weeks and the want in the pit of Woohyun’s stomach is flickering and spreading through him with every nip of Dongwoo’s teeth on his neck.

“Woohyun-ah,” Dongwoo groans, circling both of Woohyun’s wrists with his fingers to tug him into the bathroom. They lock the door between sloppy kisses and shed their clothes, and then Dongwoo is pressed to Woohyun’s back and his lips are moving wetly down Woohyun’s shoulder as water splashes down Woohyun’s front.

Woohyun presses his forehead to the cool tiles and slips his eyes shut. “Missed you, hyung,” he says, quiet in the soft rush of the water, as Dongwoo’s cock nestles between his cheeks.

“I know, Woohyunnie,” Dongwoo gasps out against his back. His hand is pressed to Woohyun’s chest and the other one slides down Woohyun’s front, wraps around his cock. 

Woohyun’s toes curl, and he keens softly in the back of his throat. Dongwoo jerks him off, hand steady and gentle yet rough with impatience and want as Woohyun rocks back into him, ass clenching with each slide of Dongwoo’s dick down his cleft. When he comes, Woohyun bites down on his own wrist and pants, the sound as loud in his ears as the thundering of his heart against his ribcage. Dongwoo muffles his grunt against Woohyun's skin, come splattering between his thighs. Woohyun goes easily when Dongwoo turns him around to kiss him, slow and lazy under the stream, until the water turns cold.

Dongwoo leaves the bathroom bare-assed. Woohyun watches and then turns to tug a pair of underwear out from the clean laundry pile, catching Sunggyu’s Turning Mecard socks before they roll off. 

“You hungry?” Dongwoo asks when Woohyun steps into the kitchen. He has his sweatpants back on and is unwrapping a bowl of what Woohyun assumes are leftovers. 

Woohyun grunts in reply and twists the tap open to fill a glass with water. “So, dancing?”

Dongwoo snorts, eyes fond. “He spent more time on his knees than his feet.” He slides the bowl into the microwave. Woohyun smiles into his cup and shifts to the left, so his bare arm presses against Dongwoo’s. “He tripped over his feet so many times in the first ten minutes. Then he sat on the floor with his arms crossed until the class finished.”

“Did he do the face?” Woohyun asks, chest shaking with silent laughter.

“I took pictures.” Dongwoo presses a kiss to his neck and Woohyun chuckles into his hair, arms sneaking around Dongwoo’s shoulders for a brief, hard squeeze.

When the microwave timer goes off, Dongwoo pats his ass. “Eat your dinner.” He slips away and Woohyun watches him brush his papers, half-marked half-unmarked, into one messy pile with the corner of his eye as he takes the bowl out. “D’you know what sleeping at eight means?” he asks when Woohyun settles at the table next to him. “It means waking up before nine in the morning.”

Woohyun laughs softly and scoops food up with his chopsticks to slurp it into his mouth. “I’ll watch him,” he says, with food in his mouth. The throbbing behind his eyelids is still there, dull but persistent, and he feels the exhaustion of the week deep in his bones. He hasn’t seen Sunggyu since this morning.

Dongwoo’s lips curl up, eyes familiarly warm as he knocks his foot against Woohyun’s under the table. “I’ll get the laptop set up,” he says, “so we can get at least another hour when he moves to our bed.”

Woohyun makes a sound in the back of his throat. “Please tell me you downloaded new episodes.”

Dongwoo laughs, less loudly than he had when they didn’t have Sunggyu sleeping in the next room. Between the two cartoons Sunggyu had deemed good enough to watch, there's barely any choice. Woohyun and Dongwoo can both recite them backwards, pilot to last episode. “I did,” Dongwoo says. “Three episodes of Turning Mecard and a _season_ of Digimon.”

“You know how much I love you, right,” Woohyun says into his bowl. 

“I can guess,” Dongwoo tells him. 

They talk about Dongwoo’s students and the new hagwon he’d started at. Woohyun rinses his bowl in the sink as Dongwoo mentions Naeun, a student from his last hagwon, whose mother called today to ask about private lessons.

“Do you think I should do it?” he asks, freeing their laptop from the mess in Woohyun’s backpack. Woohyun dries his hands and steps around him, shoulders dropping with relief as he catches a glance of their bedroom.

“Do you have ti—“ his words fall away at the sight of Sunggyu in the doorway of his room, small and soft with sleep as he rubs a closed fist across one eye.

“Hyunnie hyung,” he says, letters jumbled together as he steps closer and stretches his arms up for Woohyun to take him. 

Woohyun’s heart, after months, still leaps into his throat. He sinks to the floor and tugs Sunggyu in, arms wrapping about his small body and a hand rubbing up his damp shirt.

“Hey Bub,” he greets softly, bumps his nose against Sunggyu’s cheek as Sunggyu snuffles into his shoulder with a yawn. “I missed you today.”

He’s warm and his eyes are half-open when he turns his head to Woohyun. He doesn’t say anything, little fingers curling in the short hairs at the back of Woohyun’s neck, and ducks his head.

Woohyun does it too and presses his cheek to Sunggyu’s. “Did hyungs wake you up?”

Sunggyu shakes his head and burrows closer, smushing his face into Woohyun’s neck. Woohyun’s heart threatens to burst through his ribcage.

“Dongwoo hyung tells me you danced today,” he says, voice quiet for Sunggyu. He keeps his hand moving up and down the boy’s back, and presses closer even as heat starts to spread up his neck.

“No,” Sunggyu grumbles. Woohyun chuckles and hears Dongwoo’s laugh from above them as Dongwoo’s fingers curl around his shoulder.

“You played with your cousins, didn’t you?” Dongwoo asks, sitting down and lifting a leg over Woohyun’s so he can crowd in with them. 

“Mm, with Yubinnie,” Sunggyu muffles, rubbing the top of his head against Woohyun’s chin before he sits up. His fingers pat Woohyun’s cheek gently and then curl in, a tiny nail leaving a red mark on Woohyun’s jaw. “Daddy,” he says, glances into Woohyun’s eyes. “Will you take me to see Dory tomorrow?”

Dongwoo’s hand stiffens on his shoulder. All the air leaves Woohyun’s lungs, and rushes back in at once when Sunggyu’s fingertips crawl up his throat playfully. “Please?”

“Sure, baby,” he says, and his voice wobbles at the second word. Sunggyu grins, happy and Woohyun’s, and turns his head to Dongwoo. It bumps against Woohyun’s forehead so Woohyun leans in, rests it against Sunggyu’s baby soft hair, drawing his legs in and cradling Sunggyu in his arms as he closes his eyes.

“Dongwoo hyung will come too, right?” he feels the movement of Sunggyu’s mouth, as Dongwoo’s hand slips down to his thigh and grips it. The vein on the back of it is dark when Woohyun looks, and Dongwoo's fingers are trembling. 

“Yeah, Bub,” Dongwoo says, smoothens a hand down Sunggyu’s hair. “We’ll go together.”

They bring Sunggyu to their own bed, settling him in between them. Woohyun lies on his front, hand stroking along Sunggyu’s tummy, and thinks of the little feet and elbows they’ll get to their backs during the night. Sunggyu snuffles and Dongwoo’s hand finds Woohyun’s, squeezing around his fingers. Woohyun squeezes back, feels the squeeze in his chest, and closes his eyes.


End file.
